Amy
by AthelasBaggins
Summary: A "normal" girl finds out she's a hobbit. Unfortunately,she and her friends manage to switch places with the fellowship hobbits- causing mayhem in Middle Earth,and back Home.  I don't own anything.
1. Chapter 1 A normal Hobbit

Amelia Goldern hadn't always wished to be normal.  
>when she was little having really curly hair and big feet (with more curly hair) and being short hadn't mattered. Neither had her hatred of shoes and penchant for bright green and yellow.<p>

It hadn't mattered in kindergarten when she told the teacher she was 5 instead of 10 like her father told her too, She thought that was funny!

-and the fact that she switched schools every year

-and that she took almost every grade twice but could never tell anyone  
>-and that she brought 3x as much lunch as everyone else<p>

But the teasing began soon after the start of her first day in her first year as a third grader (now telling everyone she was 8)  
>That's when she got her first nickname- Shorty<br>Years of misery (and worse nicknames) followed  
>it didn't help she was always the new girl<p>

Finally, when she was 26 her father agreed that for highschool she could stay at the same school all four years, and not retake any of them!  
>She was NOT going to mess this up! This time she'd be normal!<br>So, Amy bought a straightener, and the highest heels allowed by the dress code in the smallest size she could possibly fit, and clothes that looked like all the other girls (even if they were in kids sizes). She practiced walking and talking just like them and surviving on a normal size lunch. She watched endless tutorials off youtube on how to apply makeup to hide her too-red cheeks and give her a perfect tan and she bought a razor for her feet.  
>Her plan worked flawlessly, and she quickly was accepted into a group of popular girls who said they were her friends. And for her freshman year Amy was on top of the world.<p>

Then disaster struck.

It was at the annual beach party hosted by the richest family at school- she'd been so thrilled to be invited, this was an honor not conveyed on just any student. She was so thrilled that she ignored the rumors of what happened during the weekend of unsupervised partying. So unwilling to give it up that she told her father that it was perfectly safe. 

She never remembered exactly how they had convinced her to drink it- perhaps there was already something clouding her system from that suspicious tasting punch. But no matter how you slice it- when the parents of one boy that had sneaked off to the party without permission walked in they found a bunch of rather tipsy teens engaged in a raucous game of truth or dare.

It didn't mater that she was actually over the legal drinking age, because nobody knew that, and she certainly looked 15. What did matter was how very angry her father was, and how very grounded she was forced to be. She was now forbidden to speak to a very long list of her friends, and there was a still longer list of places she was forbidden to go. So it was a girl with shattered dreams and even less hope that returned to the same school for her sophomore year. Her "friends" didn't understand why she obeyed her father, and quickly ceased even acknowledging her presence. Amy spent every night of her first week of school crying herself to sleep.

**********

"your Amy right?" Amy turned to look at her new seat partner, he was a tall boy with glasses and he was wearing a T-shirt that was an advertisement of some movie and he had he was the sort that got mostly A's -even if his notebooks were filled with doodles of guys with bows and arrows and swords and pointy ears instead of notes. (the pointy ears kind of interested her- she had pointy ears herself, but made sure to keep them covered)

If she was still friends with her old group this guy would be totally off-limits. Now though, what did she have to lose?  
>"Yeah, that's me," she said "what's your name?"<br>"Sam- short for Samuel, but I like to say it's short for Samwise cause that's lot's cooler" He grinned at her  
>"Samwise?" she said "what kind of a name is that?"<br>His eyes went wide "You mean you don't know where that's from?"  
>"Not a clue" she said "where is it from?"<br>"only from THE greatest book and movie series EVER" he said "Lord of the Rings!"  
>"Oh. In that case you'd be surprised to know I've never even heard of it before!"<br>Amy grinned at the flabbergasted look on his face  
>Just then class started, and Sam was left still shaking his head and muttering incredulously to himself without being able to talk to her again.<p>

Sam waylaid her at the door of her third period class as she left for lunch. There were two girls with him he introduced them as Sarah and Grace- but they insisted she call them Merry and Eowyn  
>"you want to sit with us?" Eowyn offered<br>"I gue-"  
>"Thats great!" said Merry "C'mon you've just got to meet everybody- they'll Never believe you haven't heard of Lotr!"<br>She was dragged off to a table in the corner of the courtyard under a big Willow tree.(what in the world was Lotr?) There she was introduced to James (Legolas), Hannah (Pippin), Emily (Arwen), Rickart (Gandalf), and Joey who prefered being called Gimli.  
>In short order Amy's head was spinning with Elvish, mushrooms, and rings, and her backpack contained three more books and she had a standing invite to a weekly movie marathon of Lotr.<p>

She figured weird friends were better than no friends, and they all seemed nice enough- but she'd have to read the books, and probably that other one, the Simli-something-or-rother eventually to get Anything they were talking about!

So she read the books and convinced her dad that these kids probably had parents that were around and didn't let them get beer. So one day about a month later she walked to Sam's house which was only a few blocks away. She wasn't wearing shoes because she knew they wouldn't care and Amy hadn't bothered to straighten her hair that morning either.  
>She walked up the driveway and rang the bell Gimli opened the door<br>"Your late!" he said with mock disapproval  
>Amy knew the proper response now,<br>"A wizard is never late, Frodo Baggins, nor is he early- he arrives precisely when he means to!'  
>they both laughed as she walked in<br>A chorus of Hi!'s and Elvish greetings ensued  
>"You know Amy," said Eowyn "you look sort of hobbity with your hair like that, and you know barefoot and all"<br>"Really?" said Amy looking at her feet "Well I certainly am short enough!"  
>Everybody laughed and they all settled down to watch the movie (Fellowship of the ring extended version) with a big bowl of popcorn.<br>She meant to stay awake- but for some reason she just couldn't keep her eyes open. Amy fell asleep and slid off the couch- hitting her head on the floor.

"Amy! wake up!" It was Eowyn's worried voice that woke her (that and the cup of water they dumped on her face) "Are you ok?"  
>"I'm fine" Said Amy standing up tentatively and pushing her wet hair behind her ears ad wincing "My ear just hurts a bit" she noticed the rest of the group gawking at her "What?" she said "is my ear bleeding or something?"<br>"n-no"said Legolas finally "it's just well,"  
>"Pointed!" put in Pippin<br>"So?" said Amy "I've always had pointed ears, probably just some weird birth defect"  
>Sam looked at her then he walked over and shut off the movie which was still running in the background.<br>"Amy," he said, "we need to talk"

"Guys," said Amy "This is ridiculous! I am not a hobbit!"  
>"But look at the evidence!" said Eowyn excitedly "1-your really short, 2- you have big feet and hate wearing shoes (even if they aren't hairy) 3-"<br>"Actually, they are" said Amy sheepishly "but it looks dumb so I shave them"  
>"See?" said Merry and Pippin together<br>"3-" continued Eowyn "you have pointy ears and curly hair and-" Eowyn paused before the final blow "You like mushrooms!"  
>"but she'd have to be like 20 something to look old enough!" said Legolas skeptically<br>"and she isn't hungry all the time" said Pippin dissapointedly "that's very non-hobbity"  
>"there's another great theory down the drain" sighed Gandalf<br>Amy looked around at their disappointed faces and realized that crazy as it sounded, they just might have a point-  
>she cleared her throat "well - none of you have actually asked how old I am" she said hesitantly "and if I said what my dad wants me to say I'd tell you I was 15, but I'm going to tell the truth just this once- I'm 27, and I'll be 28 in March" She went on carefully.<br>"All my life I've been moved from school to school, each year, taking most grades twice until now- and I'd been told to lie about my age, but I could never figure out why"

She took a deep breath "all my life I've been different and tried to change myself to fit in- but now crazy as it sounds, this is all starting to fit together and make sense"  
>She looked at Pippin pointedly "and if it means that much to you, I must confess, I'm starving- almost all the time- but I would get weird looks at school if I ate too much," Amy sighed "and before I met all of you, I was very concerned about what people thought of me"<p>

It took a moment for this all to sink in  
>"your not just pulling our legs?" said Arwen<br>"nope. Why would I? I don't want to be a hobbit! and I'd be very glad if you thought I wasn't" Amy said. "And you guys are probably better at figuring out if people are hobbits or not than I am!"  
>"Wow-"Breathed Merry "a real live hobbit!"<br>"We better keep this a secret!" said Pippin  
>"Of course, you fool of a Took!" said Sam "everybody would go crazy and kidnap Amy or think we're crazy!"<p>

"Well then," said Arwen "It'll be our little secret!"  
>It was Gandalf that said what the all were thinking<p>

"the real question is- how did a hobbit get here from middle earth?"  
>"and how are you going to get back?" asked Pippin<br>Get Back? thought Amy- It was bad enough being a hobbit- but moving to middle earth?  
>did middle earth even exist?<br>well, just a few hours ago hobbits hadn't either...

"hey Amy" said Gimli "do you want to finish the movie or not?"  
>"Sure!" said Amy "I claim the seat by the popcorn!"<p>

"So what movie did you watch Amy?"  
>"um... I think it was a Disney movie- a twist on Beauty and the Beast sort of" said Heather thinking of a movie she'd seen on the rack at the grocery store she- remembered noticing the rating had been PG-13 which her dad considered ok.<br>"that's nice"  
>Amy wondered why her dad had never told her she was a hobbit, he'd gone to all that trouble to keep it a secret so he must have known. Amy felt instinctively he wouldn't be happy if he knew she knew. So she decided to keep her findings a secret- and she was now pretty sure why she'd never heard of Lord of the rings. He didn't want her to find out! Amy decided to fish a little though-<br>"Dad?"  
>'Hm?"<br>"Am I- adopted?"  
>"No, why do you ask?"<br>"Just curious"  
>"ok tnen"<br>He went back to reading his book.

Ta-da! Chapter one! R&R please!


	2. Chapter 2 Magic

Note- Most of Amy's Friends have Lotr nicknames so it's not really Gandalf/ Eowyn/ Pippin/ ect. If we're coming up on a scene with the real carachters in it I'll let you know.  
>I don't own anything!<p>

"Let's just try at least?" said Gandalf "Please?"  
>"NO!" said Amy firmly "there is no way I'm going to let you try out magic on me!"<p>

Amy, Gandalf, Sam, Merry, and Pippin were in Gandalf's backyard along with a good deal of magical junk Gandalf had gotten from the internet and who-knows-where, and they were all trying to convince Amy to try the transport spell to see if she could get back to Middle Earth. Not that she'd ever even been to middle earth that she could remember.

"Pwease" said Pippin in her 'cute' voice "juth onthe Amy?'  
>"It probably isn't going to do anything anyway" said Merry encouragingly.<br>"Oh fine!" groaned Amy "but just once!"  
>"Yay!" said Pippin<br>"Alright," Said Gandalf "you four all put your hands on the book, and I'll do the rest- just remember everybody but Amy take your hands off when I say to. Everyone ready?"  
>"Ready!" they said<p>

Gandalf began the incantation, colored light swirled around them Amy dimly heard Gandalf telling the others to move their hands away.  
>Then (of course) everything went black.<p>

Amy woke with a groan and a spinning head.  
>"where am I?" she mumbled<br>"well, considering the landscape, the weather, and that big black rock over there- I'd say we were on the barrow downs, just before the hobbits fall asleep and get caught by the barow wight." remarked Merry

"What are you doing here?" Said Amy, now wide awake.

Merry looked sheepish "we forgot to take our hands off."  
>"we?" said Amy- then she noticed Pippin and Sam a little ways off. "oh..." she said<p>

"Gandalf's magic worked just dandy" said Merry "but I think it might have a few glitches, since this sure isn't the Shire!"  
>"you can say that again!" said Amy "so... where are the real hobbits? I'd love to meet them!"<br>"We think the magic may have sent them to where we were" said Pippin  
>"what?" cried Amy "you mean to say that there are now a bunch of hobbits running around back home?"<br>"yup" said Pippin  
>"but they have the Ring!" Amy cried "and now how will they be able to-"<br>"they don't." Said Sam walking closer "have you looked in your pockets Amy?"  
>she put her hand in her pocket, and pulled out the Ring<br>"how-?"  
>"Another glitch of Gandalf's maybe?" said Sam<br>"The Ring has magic of it's own Sam," said Merry "I don't think it would want to leave middle earth"

"The best thing to do now- is try and get the ring to Rivendell like the Hobbit's planned" said Merry "Maybe Elrond can send us back- and bring the hobbits here"  
>"but what about the Barrow wight?" said Amy "you *did* say that part was coming up-"<br>"Mer can teach you the Tom Bombadil song!" said Pippin "you've read the book, so you know what Frodo did- just do that!"  
>"what makes you think I'm the one to do it?" protested Amy<br>Sam looked at her pointedly "your the ringbearer now, Amy- you've got to do what the real ringbearer would do!" he said  
>"ok..." sighed Amy "but I dearly hope Gandalf get's the real Frodo back here before something worse happens"<br>"Me too!" said Pippin

(back in Gandalf's backyard)  
>The real Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin were all standing around Gandalf and glaring, they've been there for around 3 minutes.<br>"What in Middle Earth did you do?" snapped Merry  
>"I don't know!" wailed Rickart (I wont call him Gandalf from now on- so it wont confuse the Hobbits :^) )<br>"I was just trying to send my friend Amy, who's a hobbit, back to Middle Earth! I didn't know it would bring all of you here!"  
>"Well it did," said Sam crossing his arms "and now Mr. Frodo's lost something very important 'cause of you!"<p>

"The Ring?" cried Rickart "you lost the Ring? I've really gone and done it now! my mistake may have messed up the whole fate of Middle Earth!" he paled visibly  
>"you know about it?" said Pippin, surprised<br>"Fool of a Took!" said Merry exsasperated "your not suposed to talk about that to just anyone!"  
>"yes," said Sam "and how do we know he's to be trusted? How'd he come to know about It in the first place, that's what I should like to know!"<br>"I read it in this book" said Rickart picking up the copy of the Fellowship of the Ring and groaning "It's a history of Middle Earth- but I don't know what's going to happen now- not since the Ring's gone who-knows-where!"  
>"A history?" said Pippin "with us in it?"<br>"Yes,"said Rickart, brightening "It's my favorite book!"  
>"I suspect you may have a bit more explaining to do-" said Frodo thoughtfully.<p>

(Meanwhile- the Barrow Downs, Middle Earth)

Amy jumped up and ran shaking each one of her companions awake in turn.  
>"Wake up! we fell asleep! we've got to get out of here!" She whispered urgently<br>"the mist's already starting to form" sighed Merry "It's too late!"  
>"We can at least try!" said Amy "which way's the road?"<p>

"That way-ish" said Sam materializing from the thickening fog and pointing.  
>"right!" said Pippin "let's go!"<br>The four set off into the mist.


	3. Chapter 3 Tom Bombadil

Terribly sorry that last chapter was so short-  
>but I got My first review! Yay!<br>xXSparky CadeXx - thank you sooo much! I was so happy I almost cried when I read your review. I didn't think that anybody would review it so fast, or that they would be so nice!

Amy blinked and opened her eyes to darkness. Why was she laying on a rock? Then her memories came back to her with a crash. The barrow wight! She was trapped in a barrow! I wonder if it got the others, Amy thought or worse what if it got- she felt in her pocket, the ring was still there. Amy took a deep breath, sat up and turned to look around the room.

A sickly greenish light began to permeated the room. Sam, Merry, and Pippin were all there too- and laid out on other stones just like in the book. Pale and adorned with treasures, but with a sword across their necks.  
>This is about when the Barrow-wight's incantation begins! thought Amy with alarm. Sure enough the horrid voice of the Barrow-wight began it's song-<p>

Cold be hand and heart and bone,  
>and cold be sleep under stone:<br>never mare to wake on stony bed,  
>never, till the Sun fails and the Moon is dead.<br>In the black wind the stars shall die,  
>and still on gold here let them lie,<br>till the dark lord lifts his hand  
>over dead sea and withered land.<p>

And there was the hand of the Barrow-wight, groping around the corner! How am I ever going to stop it? thought Amy miserably, frozen with fear. What had Frodo done? he had wanted to put on the ring- that she remembered, but he hadn't!

Her eye fell upon a short-sword nearby. Well, Amy thought, even if it isn't what Frodo did, I can at least try!

she picked up the sword. It was heavy, but she swung it awkwardly, as hard as she could at the hand. It broke off near the wrist- but the sword shattered hopelessly and she was thrown backward. Suddenly- she remembered, she was supposed to sing the song! the Tom Bombadil song! Shakily she began to sing

Ho! Tom Bombadil, Tom Bombadillo!By water, wood and hill, by the reed and willow, By fire, sun and moon, harken now and hear us!Come, Tom Bombadil, for our need is near us!

Amy waited. Silence. Dread began to steal over again, had the song worked? Then came the sound of an answer! It sounded far off but she heard singing:

Old Tom Bombadil is a merry fellow, Bright blue his jacket is, and his boots are yellow. None has ever caught him yet, for Tom, he is the master:His songs are stronger songs, and his feet are faster.

then there was a loud rumbling noise, and a shaft of dawn light broke into the barrow. A man's face appeared in the opening, he didn't seem at all surprised to see Amy instead of Frodo, and continued the song without so much as a second look in her direction

Get out, you old Wight! Vanish in the sunlight!Shrivel like the cold mist, like the winds go wailing, Out into the barren lands far beyond the mountains!Come never here again! Leave your barrow empty!Lost and forgotten be, darker than the darkness, Where gates stand for ever shut, till the world is mended.

When he finished the barrow wight howled in pain and the far end of the barrow crashed in on itself.  
>"Come, friend!" said Tom "Let us get out on to clean grass!"<br>He picked up Merry's limp form and carried her out. Amy doubted she'd be able to carry even Pippin, but grabbed hold of her friend as best she could and began dragging her out of the barrow. She barely got three feet before Tom came back for Sam, but managed to get Pip halfway to the opening before Tom came back and took her the rest of the way. She followed them out of the barrow, blinking at the bright light. The two other girls and Sam were lying on the grass, still in their barrow clothes, but looking much better. Tom went into the barrow again and began hauling out mounds of treasure and spreading it on the hillside.

when he was finished he sang to Amy's sleeping friends once more:  
>Wake now my merry tads! Wake and hear me calling!Warm now be heart and limb! The cold stone is fallen;Dark door is standing wide; dead hand is broken. Night under Night is flown, and the Gate is open!<p>

Immediately the three stretched and rubbed their eyes, then got up, looking wonderingly at Tom, then Amy, then back at Tom.  
>"What happened?" said Merry taking a gold circlet off her head and looking at it, then she dropped the circlet and closed her eyes.<br>"Of course, I remember! The men of Carn Dum came on us at night, and we were worsted. Ah! the spear in my heart!"  
>Then the shadow passed and she opened her eyes<br>"It was only a dream!" she said amazed "but it felt so real! Amy! there you are! we lost you in the mist last night- where did you go?"  
>"I'd rather not talk about it" said Amy, remembering strong arms grabbing her from behind with a shiver.<br>"where are our clothes?" asked Pippin, then remembrance crossed her face "oh right, their gone. I wonder if any of the hobbit's stuff will fit us."  
>they turned to Tom.<br>"You've found yourselves again, out of the deep water. Clothes are but little loss, if you escape from drowning. Be glad, my merry friends, and let the warm sunlight heal now heart and limb! Cast off these cold rags! Run naked on the grass, while Tom goes a-hunting!"  
>He sprang away down hill, whistling and calling.<br>"Well I for one am staying decently clothed!" said Merry, looking over at Sam "I'm not stripping with a guy around!"  
>"you could go over to the other side of the barrow-" said Amy "I really think we need to follow Tom's directions, and don't worry about Tom" she held up her hand to stop Merry' protest "I'll sound the alarm when he gets back, Now scoot."<br>Pippin and Merry glared at her, but headed for the other side of the barrow anyway. Sam looked askance at Amy.  
>"I won't look" she assured him, turning her back.<br>"I trust you." said Sam warily "but don't forget I'm back here!"

-ooooo-

Tom returned a little later leading the hobbit's ponies. They managed to splice together some sort of workable clothes out of the tiny hobbit things and soon were riding the ponies with Tom to the edge of his land. They had made sure to take the special knives from the barrow, but they hoped that they could pass them on to the real hobbits sooner or later.  
>All to soon they said goodbye to Tom and continued on the road.<br>"Now," said Sam "all we have to do is get to the Prancing Pony in Bree, and meet up with Aragorn!"  
>"Easier said than done" said Amy "he's expecting Frodo, not us! and anyway don't call him Aragorn, he's going by Strider in this part remember?"<br>"right." said Merry "but he'll be looking for an Underhill- so maybe Amy..."  
>"Frodette Underhill!" said Pippin "ow that's a proper hobbity name!"<br>"Pippin! leave off with the Frodette!*" said Amy "I may be a hobbit (and ringbearer), but I'm still me!"  
>Pippin grinned at her<br>"Anything you say- *Frodette*"  
>Amy glared at her, then sighed<br>"Be serious Pip!" she said "this isn't just a book anymore! if we mess up the whole of Middle Earth will pay for it!"

Tom Bombadil's song and the Barrow-wight's incantation are from the Fellowship of the Ring


	4. Chapter 4 An 'Accident'

xXSparky CadeXx- what's confusing? could you clarify so I can fix it?

"but if they do something wrong the whole of Middle Earth will pay for it!" cried Frodo

"I know," said Rickart miserably " but I think they probably arrived close to the same place and time you were, which means there's still time to get them back before anything really important happens"

"I wish you would tell us more about what's going to happen next" huffed Pippin "we'd be able to avoid any mistakes we were going to make-"

"No, Pippin" said Frodo "I think that it's best if everything stays as close as possible to how it's supposed to be- the less we change, the better"

"He could at least tell us whether the Dark Lord get's the Ring or not!" protested Pippin

"Frodo's right Pippin," said Rickart "my telling you what happens next may change your actions, and therefore the conclusion of your quest" he looked pointedly at Pippin "it could change from sucsess to failure with just the slightest bend in your path."  
>"Which means that it is very important that we get back as quickly as possible" said Merry then turning to Rickart he said "Now, tell us again exactly what you did..."<p>

(Outside The Prancing Pony, Bree)

"What are we going to say when they ask us why we're here?" whispered Pippin  
>"I don't know" whispered Amy back "Let's just try to avoid questions until we meet up with Strider- he should be pretty easy to spot"<br>"you could always ask Butterbur which one he is, " Merry pointed out  
>"I suppose-" said Amy reluctantly "but I would rather keep the fact we are meeting with Strider a secret for as long as possible"<br>"better have Butterbur know than talk to the wrong person" retorted Merry "but we're not going to be meeting anyone standing around like this- let's go inside!"

Later on in the common room of the Inn Amy sat with Pippin at one of the tables. Merry bounced up holding a mug.  
>"what's that?" gasped Pippin<br>"This my friend, is a pint!" began Merry, setting the mug down on the table.  
>"It comes in pints?" said Pippin, then she stood up "I'm getting one!"<br>Amy ran over and snatched the mug out of Merry's hands and set it out of reach on the other side of the table.  
>"neither of you are going to get anything!" Amy said "you both know how much trouble I got in the last time I was involved with underage drinking!"<br>Merry looked a bit put out "We weren't actually going to drink it! we were just acting out the scene- weren't we Pippin? right Pippin?" Merry prompted  
>Pippin looked guilty "I had a couple of sips earlier" she admitted<br>Amy groaned  
>"it tasted pretty good too- are you sure we can't just get a little...?"<br>"Yes!" said Amy firmly "Now both of you stay out of trouble while I go find Strider" with that she stalked off into the crowd.  
>Merry slid the mug back across the table and looked at it<br>"Frodette said not too-" began Pippin  
>"she said we couldn't get anything" said Merry grinning "she didn't say anything about what we had already got"<br>"But-"  
>"She also said you shouldn't call her Frodette..." Merry countered "this isn't any different, and it's not like we're going to chug the whole thing! just a couple of sips, that's all" Merry finished nonchalantly<br>"If your sure" said Pippin warily, then she brightened "and there's probably no limit on the drinking age in Middle Earth anyway" she said picking up the mug

"now if I were a Ranger where would I go?" thought Amy looking around the crowded room. A cloaked man sitting off in one corner caught her attention- it certainly did look like Aragorn, or at least how she thought he should look. He was staring at something. Amy followed his gaze. He was looking at Pippin!  
>Pippin's voice floated towards her "...and I call her Frodette," Pippin hicupped and giggled "even if she doesn't like it cause she's like, a Hobbit and that's just like-"<br>Amy was already running across the room. She grabbed Pippin before she could finish her sentence.  
>"What do you think your doing!" Amy hissed "I told you not to drink anything! let's get out of here before you cause anymore damage!"<br>Amy began to march Pippin toward the door. She fumbled in her pocket for the key to their room.  
>Then Amy tripped.<br>She threw her arms out to stop her fall and the key- and the Ring flew out across the floor. She grabbed for the Ring- and vanished as it slipped onto her finger.


End file.
